


难得其所

by NowhereToGo



Category: Bane: Conquest, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, hurt/comfort(?)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereToGo/pseuds/NowhereToGo
Summary: 他们在亡灵的节日谈起亡灵，难得其所而得其所。
Relationships: Bane's mother/Bane's father, Bane/Jonathan Crane, Bane/Scarecrow, Jonathan Crane&Mrs. Keeny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	难得其所

**Author's Note:**

> *万圣节🎃快乐！  
> *h/c(maybe)。bane:conquest的bane是真的绝，我他妈还能喜欢他一万年！！！

“我应该说Keeny太太是个好人，但她确确实实毁了我的童年。”Jonathan用塑料勺子在南瓜上捣出了一个洞，“她一个人把我从小拉扯到大。虽然她客观上来说就像个幽灵一样在那个幽暗破败的宅邸里终日疯疯癫癫。”

Bane沉默地掏出自己南瓜里的瓤，把它丢到桌子上。

“那个虐待狂让我在烈日下耕地。”Jonathan冷笑了一声，把那个洞开得圆润了一点，“当时我才不过十来岁。她坐在那，说：‘渴望下周的万圣节吗？那魔鬼们的节日？打扮得像个蠢奴才，在深夜的街道上游行，吓唬老年人——和你的小混混朋友们一起让玷污我的门楣？’我只能回答她：‘我没有朋友，granny。’呵，是的，我确实没有朋友，如果你想问的话。”

“我没有想——然后呢？她允许你去参加万圣节派对了吗？”Bane看着他继续挖用力那个洞，小孩玩具般圆钝的塑料勺子被他使起来就像什么凶器。

“ 没有。‘我没有一分半子给你买那些怪里怪气的道具和折扣商店的衣服。’她说。‘那些糖是免费的，granny！你肯定有一点儿的！如果我们可……可以去讨点钱……’然后她就生气了：‘住在这栋房子里的人永远不会去乞讨！静待我主，自有神恩。——你在听我说话吗，男孩？”

“听起来真的很苛刻——你的洞是不是大了一点？”

Jonathan瞪了一眼他又狠狠地戳了一个新的洞作南瓜灯的第二只眼睛，然后开始致力于把这个洞挖得和第一个一样又圆又大。

“她把我关在宅子里。我有跟你说过那个宅子有多大吗？”Jonathan挥舞着勺子给他比划了一个立方体，还有哥特式的小尖顶，“跟Wayne的宅子差不多——但是没有关系，因为它有个大藏书室。我偷了很多很多书，把它们藏在床垫中间。然后到了晚上，我拉上窗帘，借着小蜡烛微弱的光看起了书。”

“她不知道吗？”Bane给自己的南瓜开了个歪歪斜斜笑着的嘴，适时发问。

“我可怜的granny，她会知道吗？”Jonathan几乎同时也露出嘲讽的微笑，“罹患关节炎的双腿是她成为幽灵的累赘，而她又总是想要维持姿态。当她一步一步走到我的门口时，我早就把书藏好在床下了。我手心里攥着小蜡烛，双眼紧紧闭着。蜡烛油可能把我的手烫出了泡，我也不记得了。我只知道她在黑暗中高高在上地盯着我看了很久。也有可能她看的根本不是‘我’。谁知道呢？谁知道呢。然后我忍不住哭着睡着了，因为手心很疼。好了，这就是可怜小男孩Jonathan Crane对一个万圣节的所有回忆。”

“还好你摆脱了，Crane。”Bane环顾了一下四周。Isley和Harley正为了该给南瓜一个什么表情吵得不可开交，Hudson正在给饼干加上花边， Cobblepot 和Selina在打架——因为企鹅和猫也在打架。没有人会注意到他们，“说实话，这是我第一次在阿卡姆和你们一起过万圣节。”

“我以为你会说这是你的‘第一个万圣节’。”Jonathan拍了拍自己的南瓜，开始给它加上嘴，“圣普利斯卡有万圣节？”

“哦。这个倒没有。但是古巴有圣地亚哥狂欢节，墨西哥还有亡灵节。”

“我有听说。你参加过吗？”

“没有。但是母亲跟我描述过圣地亚哥狂欢节。她说我的父亲告诉她这个节日。”

“噢，天，我可怜的小Bane。”Jonathan发出嗤笑。

“医生有本日历，所以我们能知道今天是什么日子。那天，我还记得，母亲看着日历，跟我说：‘今天是圣地亚哥狂欢节，Bane。’”

“我从来没有听说过这个词语。我甚至连‘节日’都不知道什么意思。于是我问母亲：‘这是什么东西？’”

他笨拙而小心地把南瓜的笑容咧得更大。

“‘这是古巴的一个节日，我的儿子。’她说。‘古巴。’我重复，感觉这个单词在舌头上新奇地弹了一下，‘古巴，古巴。’。因为我也不知道古巴是什么。”

“‘是的。那是你父亲告诉我的。’她说。她是个普通的圣普利斯卡农家女，一辈子唯一一次离开村庄就是带着我被抓到佩纳杜罗。‘他去过古巴……他见过……’她叹息了一下，没有说。我猜她想说他见过那里的革命成功，理想被实现。但是她知道这些东西除了给人徒增希望之外没有任何意义——即使我也不懂。她可能也不想再说下去了，但是我抱着小熊一直看着她……一直看着她。所以她只是叹了一口气，说：‘像你这么可爱的孩子，在圣地亚哥狂欢节会打扮得漂漂亮亮去游行。’”

“‘打扮？’我问她。不要笑话我，Crane，这些单词在那里毫无用处。我在知道‘书本’之前就知道‘绞刑’是什么意思了。她耐心地跟我说：‘就是在你脸上画上鬼怪的图案，给你穿上特别的衣服，然后让你和你差不多大的朋友们一起出去。大人们喝啤酒，吃烤肉，唱歌，跳舞……跳舞。高高兴兴，直到天黑了又亮。’”

Jonathan没有说话。

“‘你会跳舞吗，妈妈？’我问她。‘我会。’她说，‘你父亲说我是他见过的最会跳舞的女孩。’母亲站起来，晃了晃又踉跄坐了回去。我猜她想跳舞。月光从她床头高高悬挂的小方窗子里照进来。她皎洁得就像天使。”

“‘他来我家找我。’她说，‘他踩着窗台敲我的窗户，悄声喊，嘿mama，快出来，圣地亚哥狂欢节开始了！’

“ ‘什么是圣地亚哥狂欢节？我问他。’

‘革命成功的关键日子。他笑着说，我们应该在今天跳舞。 ’”

“‘于是我打开窗子，和他向海边跑去。我们在月光下跳啊，跳啊，跳啊……我忍不住笑，忍不住尖叫。他说了一句脏话，然后喊我的名字，说，你是我见过的最会跳舞的女孩。我知道村里跳舞好的女孩多得是，但是他又偏偏没有骗我。因为那晚的月光像糖霜，像雪……我没法不看得明明白白 。’母亲又叹息了一声，‘他说他总有一天会带我去……’”

“‘我会带你去的。’我说，‘我会出去，然后带你去。’她笑了，没说话，只是摸了摸我的头发。第二年还没有等到圣地亚哥狂欢节她就去世了。”

“既然你这么爱她，如果我是你的话，我出去之后肯定会去圣地亚哥狂欢节。”Jonathan勉强地说，“我……”

他没有再说下去。

“我恨了我的父亲很久。很简单，因为他还活着，至少在母亲被投入佩纳杜罗的时候他还在流亡，在当他的逃兵。他如果死了我就没必要替他赎罪。”Bane继续说，“我害怕起了古巴——归根结底，我所遭受的一切都是因为古巴。后来时间埋没了恐惧，我就更没必要去圣地亚哥狂欢节了。”

“为什么？”Jonathan问。

“她根本不想去，我以为你知道。绝望的人除了待在原地腐朽之外哪里都不想去。”Bane把南瓜的嘴巴尽量刨得平整，“而我自己又为什么要去呢？和开心的人在一起孤独感会加倍的，Crane。”

“去……我也不知道。那你干嘛要留阿卡姆在这和我们这帮开开心心的蠢货一起？”Jonathan用不满地说，声音有一点点紧张——Bane能察觉到。“你大可以带着你的手下现在就去断蝙蝠的背。”

“大概节日是因为某些事物或者人才显得有意义。”Bane俯视Jonathan低下来的头，“父亲和母亲跳舞的时候，圣地亚哥狂欢节才对她有意义。母亲在的时候，圣地亚哥狂欢节才对我有意义。”

Jonathan皱眉。他抬起头，眼神略带闪烁地看着Bane的眼睛：“Bane先生——你可以闭嘴了。”

“跳舞太勉强你了。你知道我只是想和你一起掏南瓜，Crane。”

Jonathan的脸上一瞬间闪过非常明显的惊慌神色，随即他丢下塑料勺子，把自己那个眼睛瞪得大大的半成品南瓜灯用力砸进Bane怀里。

“我叫你闭嘴了。你这个傻瓜，Bane。你就是个说话不过脑子的混球。”他怒气冲冲地说，夺门而出。

白兔停下了妆点小饼干的动作，吃惊地看着他们。

“我知道。”Bane抱着南瓜耸了耸肩，注视着稻草人匆匆夺门而出的背影，“我早就知道了。”


End file.
